Introdução à Minha Fanfic GIRLFRIENDS!
by Eliza Lee
Summary: Antes de começar por postar a minha fanfic GIRL.FRIEND.S gostaria de vos dar a conhecer algumas informações necessárias sobre ela, para isso, aqui está esta minha introdução! INSCREVAMSE!
1. APRESENTAÇÃO DA INTRODUÇÃO À FANFIC

**INTRODUÇÃO À MINHA FANFIC GIRL.FRIEND.S **

-O nome desta minha fanfic foi inspirado, assim como parte da sua história, na minha música favorita de todos os tempos: Girlfriend da Avril Lavigne!

-Esta fanfic vai estar recheada de personagens do anime Beyblade, personagens originais criadas por mim, e claro, espero também ter esta fanfic cheia de OCs vossas!

-Nesta introdução à minha primeiríssima fanfic terão as fichas de todas as personagens, incluindo a minha, as vossas e as do Beyblade. Também terão o OPENING e o ENDING da minha fanfic, lol. Ah pois é! Terão também a OST. Está tudo pensado!

-Por hoje é tudo!

**ELIZA'S KISSES FOR EVERYONE! **


	2. FICHAS DE INSCRIÇÕES

**INTRODUÇÃO À MINHA FANFIC GIRL.FRIEND.S**

**COMO PARTICIPAR?**

Agradeço desde já a quem já me enviou reviews e está interessado em se inscrever. Claro que me faziam sempre a mesma pergunta: "Mas como é que eu me inscrevo?"  
Bom, vou passar então à ficha a preencher para a vossa personagem!

**NOME: **_(o que quiser)  
_**SEXO: **_(o que quiser)  
_**IDADE: **_(aquela que bem lhe apetecer)  
_**ANIVERSÁRIO: **_(claro que pode ser inventado!)  
_**SIGNO: **_(por favor, o signo tem de combinar com o aniversário!)  
_**OLHOS: **_(da cor que quiser)  
_**CABELOS: **_(da cor que quiser)  
_**ALTURA: **_(pode ser verdadeira ou inventada)  
_**PESO: **_(pode ser verdadeiro ou inventado)  
_**ESTRUTURA: **_(ELEGANTE ou GORDA ou MAGRA ou ATLÉTICO etc)  
_**COMIDA FAVORITA: **_(a que quiser)  
_**MÚSICA FAVORITA/ TEMA: **_(uma música que goste muito)  
_**CELEBRIDADE FAVORITA: **_(pode ser a sua)  
_**FILME FAVORITO: **_(pode ser o seu)  
_**CLUBE DE FUTEBOL: **_(aquele que desejar)  
_**HOBBIES: **_(Desporto, Trabalho em Part-time, etc)  
_**QUALIDADES: **_(da vossa personagem)  
_**DEFEITOS: **_(da vossa personagem)  
_**CLASSE: **_(depende das idades – ler mais em baixo, por favor)  
_**TIPO DE MAGIA/ ESPECIALIDADE: **_(informações mais abaixo)  
_**ELEMENTO: **_(informações mais abaixo)_**  
MÉDIA: **_(nível da inteligência da personagem – informações abaixo)  
_**FAMÍLIA: **_(com quem vive)  
_**UTILIZA: **_(pequenos pormenores da personagem)_

**Classe:  
**As classes depende da idade das vossas personagens e também de quando elas fazem anos. Ou seja, que dependendo da idade que resolveram colocar na ficha da vossa personagem a vossa classe (cá em Portugal é o ano escolar em que andamos) poderá ser:

**IDADE – _CLASSE – _**_TURMA  
_

**15 ANOS – _1ª CLASSE – _**_(de A a G)_

**16 ANOS – _2ª CLASSE – _**_(de A a G)_

**17 ANOS – _3ª CLASSE – _**_(de A a G)_

**18 ANOS – _4ª CLASSE – _**_(de A a G)_

**19 ANOS – _5ª CLASSE – _**_(de A a G)_

**20 ANOS – _6ª CLASSE –_**_ (de A a G)_

Mas tenham em atenção a idade da vossa personagem! A história vai começar a desenrolar-se no mês de Setembro, por isso, mesmo a vossa personagem tendo nascido a 1991 (contando que estamos no ano lectivo escolar 2006/2007), se ela fizer anos de Setembro a Junho terá 16 ANOS, mas ao nascer a 1991 é da 1ª CLASSE!

Relativamente à letra da turma, podem escolher a que bem quiserem à vossa livre vontade!

Espero ter-me feito entender.  
Alguma dúvida, por favor, coloque na review!

**Tipo de Magia/ Especialidade:  
**Escolham à vossa vontade a especialidade da vossa personagem.

Consoante a vossa escolha maior vai sendo o nível de força dessa personagem.

**MAGIA – **FORÇA (+)

**ARTE – **+

**CURATIVA – **++

**DEFESA – **+++

**ATAQUE – ++++**

Claro que a vossa personagem poderá ser muito boa a dois tipos de magia, como vou passar a exemplificar:

**Curativa e Ataque**

No entanto, na ficha, apenas podem indicar uma delas. Qual a que vocês vão indicar?

**CURATIVA – ++**

**ATAQUE – ++++**

Obviamente, será a mais forte.  
Seja qual for o número de especialidades que escolham para a vossa personagem, haverá sempre uma com maior nível de força.

**Elementos:  
**Como já devem calcular, os elementos estão ligados à magia e também eles têm um determinado nível de força das vossas personagens (no fim calcularei "Especialidade + Elemento Nível de Força de Determinada Personagem").  
Os elementos são os seguintes:

**ELEMENTO – **FORÇA (+)

**AR – +++++  
ÁGUA – ++++++  
FOGO – +++++++  
TERRA – ++++++++**

Aqui resulta tudo no mesmo, no entanto, existe uma ligeira diferença: apenas podem escolher UM elemento. Ok?

**Médias:  
**Como já estava explicito na ficha acima, isto demonstra o nível de inteligência das vossas personagens.  
É à vossa escolha:

**MÉDIA – _NÍVEL_ –** COMENTÁRIOS DA AUTORA

**0 - ... – **Nem comento

**1 - ... – **Mais do que péssima

**2 - ... – **Péssima

**3 - ... – **Muito, muito, muito mau

**4 - ... – **Muito, muito mau

**5 - ... – **Muito mau

**6 - ... – **Mau

**7 - ... – **Preguiça demasiado acumulada

**8 - ... – **Tem dificuldades, mas esforça-se

**9 - ... – **Está quase lá, mas não é por isso que é bom

**10 - + – **Podia ser muito, muito, muito melhor

**11 - ++ - **Podia ser muito, muito melhor

**12 - +++ - **Podia ser muito melhor

**13 - ++++ - **Podia ser melhor

**14 - +++++ - **Não é mau de todo

**15 - ++++++ - **Uma boa positiva

**16 - +++++++ - **Aluno estudioso, mas não marrão

**17 - ++++++++ - **Muito boa nota!

**18 - +++++++++ - **Nota muito, muito boa!

**19 - ++++++++++ - **Tens de comer um "Danoninho" porque só faltava um bocadinho assim (+)

**20 - +++++++++++ - **EXCELENTE NOTA! Marrão ou Génio?

Lol, eu _parvejei_ um bocado com os comentários mas não liguem X)

**... – Negativo**

**+ - Positivo**

**COMO VÃO SER AS ACTUALIZAÇÕES?**

Esta minha primeira fanfic vai contar com uma actualização de uma em uma semana. Até lá, é esperar para matar a curiosidade. XP

**AGRADECIMENTOS E APELOS DA AUTORA:**

Mandem-me opiniões, sugestões e críticas, por favor. Aceito de tudo.

Já agora... não se cansem de mandar reviews e de se inscreverem!  
As personagens ORIGINAIS (criadas por mim) serão apresentadas por ordem alfabética, enquanto que os vários OC's aparecerão pela ordem que calhar, lol.

**ELIZA'S KISSES FOR EVERYONE! **


	3. PEDIDO AOS INSCRITOS

**INTRODUÇÃO À MINHA FANFIC GIRL.FRIEND.S**

**- PEÇO DESCULPA POR NÃO TER ACTUALIZADO NA SEXTA-FEIRA, MAS ACONTECEU UM IMPREVISTO E OLHEM, NÃO DEU.**

**- NA FICHA DE INSCRIÇÃO EU PEÇO QUE ME DIGAM UMA DAS VOSSAS MÚSICAS FAVORITAS E NÃO AS VOSSAS BANDAS OU CANTORES FAVORITOS! PENSO QUE APENAS A ESCRITORA DAPHNE ISHIDA RESPEITOU ISSO! PEÇO AOS OUTROS ESCRITORES QUE NÃO O FIZERAM QUE ME MANDEM UMA REVIEW A DIZER A SUA MÚSICA FAVORITA! X)**

**- NA FICHA DE INSCRIÇÃO APARECE "MÚSICA FAVORITA/ TEMA". O QUE SIGNIFICA TEMA? SIGINIFICA QUE A MÚSICA ESCOLHIDA SERÁ A MÚSICA QUE REPRESENTARÁ ESSA OU ESSAS PERSONAGENS (SE POR ACASO HOUVER MAIS DE UMA PESSOA A ESCOLHER A MESMA MÚSICA).**

**- NA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZAÇÃO MOSTRAR-VOS-EI UM RESUMO ALARGADO DA HISTÓRIA DA FANFIC.**

**E POR HOJE PENSO QUE É TUDO.  
MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS E CONTINUEM A INSCREVER-SE!**

**ELIZA'S KISSES FOR EVERYONE!**


	4. RESUMO ALARGADO

**INTRODUÇÃO À MINHA FANFIC GIRL.FRIEND.S**

**- PRIMEIRO QUE TUDO QUERO PEDIR DESCULPA POR NÃO TER ACTUALIZADO NEM SEXTA-FEIRA NEM SÁBADO. SEXTA FOI DEVIDO A UM DESPISTE MEU, CHEGUEI TARDE A CASA E JÁ NÃO DEU. NO ENTANTO, SÁBADO SÓ NÃO ACTUALIZEI PORQUE O SITE NÃO ME DEIXAVA LOGAR!  
DESCULPEM-ME!**

**RESUMO ALARGADO**

A história começa com quatro adolescentes (ainda indefinido quem) a passearem junto do rio que atravessa a zona verde da cidade. Duas raparigas e dois rapazes.

Os rapazes começam na brincadeira um com um outro, um pouco infantil para as suas idades, mas tudo bem. E, incrivelmente, nenhum dos quatro adolescentes se apercebeu de um charco de água que estava ali perto. Mas tinha aparecido subitamente.

Com a brincadeira, um dos rapazes correu para cima do charco de água e foi engolido. Aflitos, os outros foram a correr para perto do charco para o tentarem ajudar, mas nem sinal dele.

Ao meter uma mão lá dentro, o outro rapaz teve o mesmo destino do amigo juntamente com uma das duas raparigas que o estava a agarrar pela mãe.

A outra, sozinha, achava aquilo demasiado estranho e algo misterioso. A sua curiosidade era enorme. Mesmo assim, tinha medo de tentar meter um pé lá dentro. Ganhou coragem, assim o fez e acabou por ser engolida como os outros três.

Quando abriu os olhos, esta apercebeu-se de que não tinha morrido. Aliás, estava dentro de água, num rio com uma cascata atrás de si. A seu lado, estavam os seus três amigos desmaiados. Pensando que lhes podia ter acontecido o pior, a rapariga corre para um dos rapazes e começa a fazer-lhe respiração boca-a-boca na tentativa de o salvar. Pensava fazer o mesmo com os outros dois.

Entretanto, a outra rapariga acorda e vê a cena. Passa o resto do dia a massacrá-la devido ao "beijo".

Já todos acordados, reúnem-se para decidir o que fazer. A meio dessa reunião um deles vê uma vaca a voar... ¬¬ Após essa visão magnífica, vêm uma rapariga a olhar para o céu e a seguir a vaca. Eles chamam por ela, ela olha para eles. Pedem-lhe explicações e ela diz-lhes que estão no Planeta Gibo e que a terra onde se encontram é a Girlândia.

Todos a seguem numa visita guiada até àquele local, mas as verdadeiras emoções começam quando entram no Liceu Mágico de Gibo. Tudo na vida destes quatro adolescentes muda por completo.

Conhecem novos amigos e inimigos, vivem intensas aventuras, criam novas amizades, desenvolvem-se novos romances. Uma história cheia de mistério e acção.

Bom, a partir daqui já não digo mais pois senão a fanfic depois não teria piada nenhuma.  
No capítulo seguinte, vou-vos falar sobre o Planeta Gibo, dos seus dois continentes e três oceanos. Vou também fazer a descrição do Liceu de Gibo e outros sítios!

Até lá, inscrevam-se e mandem reviews!  
Lembrem-se que podem dar sugestões, opiniões e também criticar!

Obrigada.

**ELIZA'S KISSES FOR EVERYONE!**


	5. DIVISÃO DO MUNDO MÁGICO

**INTRODUÇÃO DA MINHA FANFIC GIRL.FRIEND.S**

**DIVISÃO DO PLANETA**

O Planeta está dividido em dois enormes continentes e três, igualmente enormes, oceanos.

Os continentes têm de nomes Deviland e Misticaland. 

O continente Deviland estava dividido em cinco países, todos eles grandes. Eram eles:

- Badevil (conhecido como o país dos feiticeiros);

- Murdevil (conhecido como o país dos meios-humanos);

- Redevil (conhecido como o país dos zombies);

- Yumevil (conhecido como o país dos fantasmas);

- Vampevil (conhecido como o país dos vampiros).

O continente Misticaland era constituído por seis países, estes um pouco mais pequenos. Eram eles:

- Girlândia (conhecido como o país dos humanos);

- Terra da Esperança (conhecido como o país dos elfos);

- Mini Vila (conhecido como o país dos anões);

- Fantamínia (conhecido como o país dos fantasmas amaldiçoados);

- Fairilândia (conhecido como o país das fadas);

- Mermaídia (conhecido como o país das sereias de água doce).

Os oceanos existentes eram eles três:

- Demis (que banha ambos os continentes);

- Mortis (que banha apenas o continente Deviland);

- Santis (que banha apenas o continente Misticaland).

Bom, penso que por hoje é tudo.  
No próximo capítulo, falar-vos-ei sobre os habitantes destes planeta e as suas variadas funções.  
Peço desculpa pelo atraso na actualização.  
Mandem reviews!

**ELIZA'S KISSES FOR EVERYONE!**


End file.
